


Vice Versa(new version)

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Sleepy Hollow
Genre: Best Friends, Blankets, Chicken Soup, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Gen, M/M, Medicine, Multi, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Unconsciousness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie gets sick from Crane..</p><p>He takes care of her of course .</p><p>CHAPTER NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial part 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS A CHAPTER IN PROGRESS
> 
> NOT YET COMPLETED
> 
>  
> 
> I WARNED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Monday Night*  
Abbie was at her wits end..A stubborn fever ridden Crane and a storm brewing outside..What could go wrong..?

"Crane for the love of-Take the medicine.."Abbie tried to get him to take the medicine..

Crane shook his head and coughed.."It w-will taste very bitter.."his voice was very raspy..

Abbie sighed angrily and retorted "You look awful,You have bags under your eyes,Crane you are very pale,you keep sneezing and coughing..I just want you to get better.."Abbie wad now pleading..

Crane sighed and nodded..Abbie gave him the teaspoon of medicine and he quickly took it wanting to get it over with.

Crane grimaced at the bitter taste of medicine..

"Now you will be better in no time.."Abbie smiled in triumph,"Now get some rest.."

Crane drifted off and Abbie smiled at her sick sleeping captain..

*Friday Night..*

Abbie,Jenny,Nick,Ichabod,Frank,and Joe were working on a very tough case..

"Hey Abbie can you and Crane go to Wendy's and get us something to eat..?"Jenny asked looking up from the files in her hands..

"Yeah of course.."Abbie said before sneezing a few times..

Jenny and Nick exchanged glances of concern while Frank and Joe looked at Abbie in concern..

"Abbie are you okay.."Calvin questioned...

Abbie nodded her head slowly because of the oncoming headache..

Crane insisted on driving and Abbie let him because of her worsening headache..

Abbie was impressed and shocked when she saw Crane mastering driving..

He had almost ran a red light but overall he did very good..

A few moments later,Crane pulled into the Wendy's parking lot..

By that time Abbie was slightly dizzy so she let Crane go get the food..

"I will be right back,Miss Mills.."Crane got out the car and went inside..

Abbie quickly fell asleep..

Crane came out of the restaurant twenty minutes later,hands filled with bags and bags..and bags of food..

When Crane got in the car he glanced at Abbie and smiled..

~she looked so peaceful..~Crane thought in his head..

He didn't realize she was sick and let her sleep for the ride back..

When he arrived at the archives he realized Abbie was still sleep..

Crane called out to her "Miss Mills we have arrived back at the archives.."

Crane slightly frowned when she didn't answer..

He touched her arm and found that it was a bit warm..

Fever..?

Crane put his hand right above her brown and realized that was warm as well..

Abbie eyes fluttered opened and Crane quickly removed his hand from her forehead..

"Miss Mills..I am afraid you have a low fever.."Crane said getting the bags of food from the backseat..

Abbie shook her head and become dizzy from the sudden movement and closed her eyes...

"I am fine Crane.."Abbie replied before getting some of the bags of food from the back seat.

Abbie then got out of the car and went into the archives and Crane got the rest of the bags out of the backseat before following Abbie into the archives

As soon as Abbie got into the archives she was greeted by her boss,Daniel Reynolds.

"Hey Mills any luck in the case..?" Daniel asked 

Abbie shook her head "No sir..but I think we may be close to a breakthrough though.."

Abbie stifled a sneeze but Daniel still saw it..

"And you don't look to go..You okay...?" Daniel questioned in concern..

"Yes sir,I am okay.." Abbie replied before smiling and going to the archives...

Ichabod had beaten her to the archives since she was talking to her boss..

Abbie sat the two bags on the table and sat in a chair that was pulled up to the table..

"Thanks again,Abbie and Crane.." Jenny said before taking a bite out of her hamburger..

Abbie cleared her throat before saying "No p-problem.."

Abbie began eating her food but then put her head on the table.

Ichabod and the rest of the gang exchanged glances of concern.

Ichabod whispered to Jenny "I think she has a fever.."

Jenny nodded and went to Daniel's office

"Hello Ms.Mills.what can i do for you?"

"My sister..she lied to you..she has a fever.." Jenny confesed to him.

Daniel sighed and got up "always so stubborn.."

He followed Jenny to the archives and saw abbie with her head down on the table.

"Mills..go home.." Daniel said sympathetically 

Abbie raised her head and the room started to spin.."Sir,it's only a cold.."

"Yeah and it doesn't need to infect my precinct..Go home now.." daniel demanded

Abbie sighed "I'm perfectly---" danny cut her off 

"No you are not fine..go home or you will be off this case effective immediately.." Daniel said firmly but softly.

"Fine.." 

Ichabod volunteered to take her home and he followed her out the archives but didnt follow her inside the bathroom..


	2. Fever

Abbie stared at her pale complexion in the mirror. "Ugh, why me?" She sighed before washing her hands. She was met by Crane right outside the bathroom door and she followed him to her car.

Abbie closed her eyes and leaned forward against the car. "Miss Mills? Abbie?" Ichabod said, he didn't know if she was about to go unconscious. 

"Okay, Let's go" Abbie whispered before sliding into the backseat. She slid down the seat and immediately fell asleep. Crane wanted Abbie to be in the passenger seat so that he could keep a closer eye on her but he wanted her to be nothing but comfortable.

While he drove, he constantly checked on abbie, making sure she was okay. There was a bit of traffic but he managed to get to Abbie's house in fifteen minutes. he insantly got out of the car and opened the the backseat door. "Lieutenant?" he called out softly

"mmm, 'm tired" Abbie murmured while shifting slightly.

"Miss Mills, we are at your home" Ichabod said trying to get her up. 

"crane, 'm tired" Abbie whimpered.

Crane then picked abbie up gently. She rested her head on his chest and pulled herself closer to him. he then carried her to the door. Ichabod managed to grab the keys from her pocket and he unlocked the door, successfully without dropping her.

When he entered, a rush of heat hit him, he assumed that there was some source of heat in her house. probably a large space heater or furnace.

Crane carried a half sleeping Abbie to her bed and gently laid her underneath the covers. He waited for her to wake up so she could take some medicine for her small fever.


End file.
